


is holy palmers' kiss

by TrekFaerie



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: F/F, Old Age, Prison, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 02:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrekFaerie/pseuds/TrekFaerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being the bride of Christ is a job of sacrifice, but being in prison gives you just a little bit of wiggle room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	is holy palmers' kiss

Though Jesus spoke of many things—though not the topics some troublesome born-again meth heads believed He was so focused on—he had never mentioned imprisonment in a low-security women’s federal prison in any of his sermons. Thus, Sister Ingalls felt that she had a little bit of leeway.

Being a bride of Christ had never been much of a problem for Ingalls, since she had never been much interested in sins of the flesh in the first place—at least, not until the day she accidentally entered the rec room a bit too early for Bible study and discovered the yoga class, along with the bright, slender woman with a thatch of dirty blonde hair bending into elegant positions on a thin mat.

Yes, after that day, she was much more interested.

They were friends, in their way: eating together at every meal, having languid philosophical discussion and heated political debates, and oftentimes merely sitting and enjoying each other’s company in the yard, sitting and staring out at the world in comfortable silence.

They weren’t like the younger girls in the prison, always running off with some different girl each week to share carnal pleasures. After all, they had reputations to keep up; Sister Ingalls and Yoga Jones were pillars of the inmate population, mothers and older sisters to every member, and were beyond such material, mortal things as lustful affections.

But, there were times where she could pretend that none of that mattered, that they weren’t a nun and a yogi, a protestor and a murderer, that they were just two little old ladies stealing a kiss over tea in the chapel, and if God was watching? Well, she always thought He always sounded like He liked a good show.

**Author's Note:**

> god i ship it so hard i don't even care


End file.
